Weddings
by Fangirl3001
Summary: A normal day with Juri and Haruka leads to a conversation that will embarrass poor Yuuki! Takes place at the time Yuuki was little and her parents were alive. There's also a little KanameXYuuki.Oneshot. Enjoy! PLEASE READ THE A/N!


**A/N:****This is a new version of my oneshot "The wedding". My writing got a little better so I decided to improve this fanfic. Please review! No flames please.**

** If there's any mistake, feel free to inform me! I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>Weddings<strong>

It was afternoon. Juri sat at a comfortable chair in her room, with a tiny Yuuki in her lap. She was reading a book and Yuuki paid close attention to her mother, admiring her pretty face and long brown hair. The room had no windows or openings to the outside world. The only way to enter was through a secret door that only Juri, Haruka and Kaname knew. Not even Yuuki was sure about the localization because her parents feared she would try to go and "explore". It looked like some kind of prison, but a much more comfortable and fancy prison. All that was to keep Yuuki safe, Juri thought with sadness. Hearing a noise with her vampire abilities, she paid attention and turned her head to the door. _Oh, it's him. _She thought, relieved it's only her husband and not some killer after her precious daughter.

"Haruka! Welcome home!" - said Juri with a smile on her face as Haruka leaned to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Yuuki appreciated every moment that her parents showed affection in front of her, she was curious about all sorts of things.

"Juri, do you remember the party we went last month?"- asked Haruka, picking up Yuuki and placing her in his lap.

"The one from that lady… Rebecca isn't it? I remember her." - she answered._ That arrogant woman... Who does she think she is? Throwing herself on MY husband! _

Juri's expression gave her away completely. She was angry and he knew it. Haruka remembered the "incident" with Rebecca.

_Flashback_

They had been at the party for way too long, and he was getting tired. These social gatherings meant nothing to him, but as a good husband, he had to accompany his wife.

_Where is she? - _he thought, looking around.

He spotted her talking to other guests. He knew just how much she enjoyed these meetings, which was as much as him. They hated these kind of useless parties.

_She is a very good actress.- _he thought.

Haruka could see little signs that indicated she wasn't enjoying the conversation. Her eyes lost their gleam and her smile seemed fake. But only he was able to notice. She would giggle when necessary and answered when questioned. The perfect lady.

But her mind was elsewhere, probably at home.

Juri caught him staring at her and discretely mouthed "help me". No one seemed to notice and the conversation continued normally.

He turned his head away and grinned. He loved teasing her!

_T-That bastard. He'll see! You better be prepared Haruka! When we get home... - _Juri thought, wondering what kind of punishment she would use this time.

A shiver ran down his spine. He turned his head back at his wife and saw her evil smirk. _Oh no. I'm in trouble again... _- he thought, remembering what she did last time they were in an argument. He then shivered again at the memory. But then he recalled what happened after the said "punishment" and that brought a smile to his face.

_She just can't get mad at me can she? - _he thought, looking at his lovely wife. She wore a blue dress full of laces flowing around her. She was truly magnificent.

He looked around to get a drink when he spotted Rebecca, the hostess of the party. She was a blond, lean woman dressed in a black dress. Her lips were full and her makeup made her look like a model. She was beautiful for her age. Her daughter, Melanie, was the reason for the party. It was meant to "introduce" her to the vampire society, meaning she was old enough to get married. Rebecca's charms made everyone like her. However, Haruka was aware that her beauty was only on the outside. That woman only cared about money and getting everything she wanted like a spoiled kid.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back and someone whispering in his ear "Haruka, my darling. Do you want to spend some time with me after the party?"

Haruka spun around and gently shoved the woman to the side. He was a gentleman after all.

In a flash, Juri was by his side, clinging to his arm with a cute blush on her cheeks. The party was for vampires, which meant everyone heard Rebecca's words.

In Juri's mind, she was screaming "Back off! This is My husband, don't you dare to touch him!". Unfortunately, she was from royalty which meant she had to have a good behavior. Instead of expressing herself truthfully, she said: "Rebecca dear, would you please step back and give us some space?". Her words were cold and demanding, reminding everyone that she was a pure blood. Rebecca was only from nobility, thus she had to obey.

A girl that appeared to be her daughter showed up and took her out of the room to prevent her from causing more embarrassment. Later, everyone at the party was gossiping about the hostess's state. Was she drunk? What was going on between Rebecca and Haruka? The gossips began to spread and it caused a headache bigger than ever to the Kuran couple. The truth was that Rebecca always had a thing for Haruka, but knowing he was a pure blood and a married one at that, she did nothing. That's why a vampire should never get drunk. He or she can say some very embarrassing and improper things while on that state!Later that night Melanie apologized for the scene her mother had done.

_How can they believe that MY Haruka has something with that bi- with that stupid woman! - _Juri thought more than once during the night.

The party went on without Juri ever leaving Haruka's side, not even for a second. He didn't complain. After all, he loved his wife. Melanie had to explain that her mother was a little bit drunk to the other guests. No one said a word of it again, because it involved pure blood vampires and no one wanted to get on the bad side of one.

_End of Flashback_

"Her daughter is getting married next week. We're invited."- said Haruka

"Really? Are you sure we should attend? Even after her mother's most improper behavior towards us?"- asked Juri, annoyed with the fact that Rebecca had the courage to invite them after the scene she caused.

Haruka played with his daughter's hair with one hand and with the other he took Juri's hand in his.

"Oh please, Juri. Stop being so childish. You know you love weddings and you know there's nothing between that woman and I. I love you my darling." -He kissed her hand.

"Okay! You win. I really miss a wedding, but no wedding can be prettier and more romantic than ours!" - she said, blushing.

Yuuki's eyes shone with the word "wedding". She started to make all kinds of questions in only one breath as she imagined everything in her mind.

"How was it?" "How many people were there?" Did grandpa and grandma go? "Was it huge?" "Did you have to kiss in front of all that people?" In the future will I have to kiss Onii-sama as well?"

Juri and Haruka laughed at their daughter's innocent curiosity.

"Calm down Yuuki, I'll tell you about our wedding. Haruka, will you find Kaname for me please? I want him to hear about it too."- Juri asked, taking Yuuki in her lap.

"Sure." - He replied a bit surprised with his wife's sudden decision.

A few seconds later, Haruka was with Kaname, both sitting next to Juri and Yuuki.

"Well, it was in a beautiful mansion, your grandmother's mansion Yuuki. Everything was decorated in our taste."-said Juri.

"Actually, it was all Juri's idea. My opinion didn't matter did it?"-said Haruka provoking his wife.

"Oh, stop it. I remember well what he said when I asked him about his opinion. He said: Do whatever your heart desires honey, I accept anything you want. That was just so cute."- Juri said to Yuuki, who giggled in her mother's lap.

"Everything was so beautiful. Your father can say the cutest things when he wants."- Said Juri, blushing at the many memories she had with her dear husband.

While Juri and Haruka chuckled a little at the memories that suddenly came to their mind, Yuuki just stared at them with a happy face. She wanted to be like them with her Onii-sama. Will they be as happy as their parents? Her brother was sitting quiet in his chair, listening to everything with a serene face.

"Oh, I won't tell them about the time we dated. They are too young to know your tactics to make me fall in love with you Haruka. Maybe someday I'll tell Yuuki, because I'm afraid Kaname will be as pervert as you." Juri said playfully.

_I already am, mother. - _Kaname thought, blushing a little.

"I-I'm not like that! Don't listen to her children!" By this point Haruka was blushing as well. He remembered very well the time they used to date. But now wasn't that different, he just had to be more careful because of the children.

"Well, let's get back to the wedding, shall we? Like I said, it was beautiful, the decoration was just perfect and my dress, oh how I miss that dress. Your father ACCIDENTALY ripped it off me and ruined my dress."- she said to her kids.

"Oh, I already apologized for that like thousands of times. I bought you another just the same as the one I ruined!"

"Yeah, but it was our mother's dress. It had a special value."

"Mother, father, don't you think you should keep track of your conversation? You don't want to scare Yuuki with your small fights do you?"- said Kaname while checking on Yuuki's behavior. She looked curious but at the same time embarrassed and scared. _It must be their stupid arguments that are making Yuuki like this_. What he didn't know was that Yuuki was like that because of him. _Will Kaname tear my dress too? Poor dress! _Yuuki thought with innocence.

"You're right Kaname, we'll stop. Well, at the ceremony were all our friends, family members, nobles and pure bloods of course. We had to invite all the elite to our wedding…"

"Your mother wanted something private, but as we are pure bloods we can't really have privacy." - Haruka said with a hint of sadness on his voice.

Kaname understood what they meant but Yuuki didn't, she was too young to understand the harsh fate of a pure blood.

"It was a very big ceremony. I entered slowly with my beautiful dress, and your father was waiting for me with a beautiful smile on his face. It was one of the best moments of my life. Your father was so handsome Yuuki! Kaname will be like that someday too." - She said, winking at her son.

"I have some pictures but I'll show you another time. After all the words we had to say, like "I'll love you for all eternity", we kissed. And then we had a huge party only for royalty and then… I'll tell you what happened when you're older Yuuki."

"You forgot something Juri; we had to drink blood from each other in front of our parents. It's like a ritual."

"Oh, I remember now. It was so embarrassing." -Juri said.

"Drinking from your loved one is a very special and intimate thing children. Don't forget that." - instructed Haruka.

"M-Mom, someday will I have to kiss Kaname onii-sama and drink his blood in front of you?" asked Yuuki, her face looking like a tomato.

"Yes Yuuki. I can't wait for yours! You'll be radiating."- said Juri, daydreaming about her daughter's wedding.

"Juri I think I's time for them to sleep. Look at Yuuki, she's sleepy."-said Haruka, trying to stop the topic it was forming. Juri can talk about Yuuki's wedding plans for hours!

"Oh, you're right. Then Kaname put her in bed please?"- asked Juri while she exited the room with Haruka.

"Yes mother. Come here Yuuki."- said Kaname while picking her up in bridal style.

Yuuki wasn't really sleepy; she was just daydreaming about how would her wedding with Kaname be, especially the kissing part.

On her bedroom, Yuuki crawled into bed and asked Kaname to stay with her a little more.

"Of course I'll stay Yuuki" And then he crawled into bed with her.

"Good night Yuuki". He said while placing a soft kiss in her forehead.

"Good night Onii-sama, I hope someday will be you and me in a big wedding." And with these last words she fell asleep hugging her loved one.

_My Yuuki. We are made for each other. Good night my dear.- _Kaname thought before he fell asleep, holding his little Yuuki in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you for reading. Please review! ^^**

**PS: If you think the rating is wrong because of the story's suggestive things in Haruka and Juri's conversation, please tell me!**


End file.
